Watashi no Sensei, Watashi no himitsu: My sensei,
by thepianogirl
Summary: 3 months after the war, Quistis has her job back as teacher, but she gets assigned to Squall's SeeD class on trial. Quistis and Squall like each other. What happens when the barrier between student and sensei are crossed? Quall, Slight IrvineXSelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Watashi no sensei, watashi no himitsu - My sensei, my secret

**Author: **the-piano-girl

**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** Sex, offensive language, alcoholism, immoral relationships between a teacher and a student, Zell with his hotdogs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters or any of the monsters. Those belong to Squaresoft and whoever else owns them. Yada yada yada, you've heard it all before. I wish I did, then many naughty things would happen between them! evil laughter

**A/N: **This story is set three months after the end of the war, and everybody is back at Balamb Garden., with the exception of Rinoa who returned home (so no Squinoa. I hate that pairing myself. Rinoa is a whiny brat). Main pairing QuistisXSquall, with a small pairing of IrvineXSelphie, which I think is cute. Proving herself in the war, Quistis got her teaching licence back, and got promoted to teaching one of the SeeD classes, including Squall, Selphie, Zell and Irvine, who came to the Garden and passed entrance straight away.

This story is based on a mix of pure Fiction and parts that are also personal experiences. Hope this wasn't too confusing, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Right, my fellow SeeD's, today we're going to partner up, amd I'm going to do something different for class. I'm going to let you loose in the field. We're going to kill as many monsters as we can. You have a time limit of the two hours, which means that there is an hour for each of you to fight non-stop. Then we'll change over. The partner who is watching the other fighting will take a record of each monster he or she kills, and at the end of the lesson will hand the information to me. During the battle, no potions, magic or Guardian Forces may be used. If the fighter is dangerously close to KO, or has an abnormality such as sleep or blind, then the spectator can intervene using a potion or a spell as a cure. The purposes of this are to level up, to increase accuracy, strength, and to strategise by observing other battles and coming up with better ways of doing things by examples and mistakes. Hope that wasn't too confusing. Now, any questions?" Instructor Quistis Trepe said to her group of 15 SeeD's. The group of SeeD's shook their heads.

"Right guys, then partner up. And I'll see you at the front gate at 1400 hours sharp. And be prompt."

Irvine and Selphie automatically parterned up, clutching each others arms, starry-eyed as everybody expected from the couple. Zell inched his way to the uninterested looking Squall Leonhart, master gunbladist.

"Hey Zell," Quistis said. "Can I ask a favour of you?"

Zell nodded. "What is it, Quistis?"  
"Please call me Instructor in class," Quistis said. "I don't want other authorities to see that I'm not professional, with me on trial and all. And can you please work with the new SeeD, Michaelo. He newly graduated last week, and was the only one to join this group. And I'm sure you two will get along."

"What makes you say that?" Zell asked, looking over at the short black-haired boy standing on his lonesome, looking kind of nervous.

Quistis smiled. "Well, he loves the hotdogs. Almost as much as you!"

Zell put on a cheesy smile and his blue eyes sparkled. "Alright!" he cheered.

"Know what drives you," Squall spoke up, first time this lesson. He flicked a lock of brown hair out of his blue-gray eyes, as if he just didn't give a damn.

"Yeah, food, especially hotdogs," Zell replied. "But nobody loves them as much as me."

Quistis laughed. "That's our Zell. Thankyou very much."

Zell made his way over to the new SeeD, and the classroom cleared out, leaving Squall and Quistis together.

"Well, Squall, looks like I'm going to work with you then," Quistis said, quietly.

Squall smirked. "Oh, Quisty, what a setup." He stood hands on hips, head cocked to one side, letting his brown hair flop over his face.

"Hm?" Quistis asked. "What do you mean?"

He thought about how to put it. "Well..._Instructor_..." he leant back seductively on her desk and she tried as hard as she could not to look at him. "We all know you fancy me like anything." Squall reached out and touched the soft, pale skin on her cheek lightly.

Her cheeks burned a bright red. She reached for her whistle and looped it around her neck and put her Personal Organiser in her pocket. She remained silent, afraid she might say something she might regret.

"Oh, so you're embarassed about it now?" Squall asked, loving every minute of it.

"Squall, don't. It isn't appropriate in class time..." Quistis whispered, not denying a thing.

"Neither is having feelings like that for your student, which I know you've had for me ever since I was first placed in your class, over a year ago..." Squall said.

"..." Quistis remained silent, flicking her ponytail from side to side and straightening her glasses.

"...Which makes it a damn sight more entertaining!"  
"Squall Leonhart!" Quistis exclaimed.  
"Yes, Instructor Trepe?" Squall asked, batting his eyelashes in an innocent girlish way. He was the only guy she knew that could pull that off still doing it in such a masculine way, let alone without looking like a prat.

"Get your ass down to the front gate." Quistis sighed. "And shut the hell up. You know my tolerance level for pains in the backside is low."  
"Oh, but Instructor. You know you wouldn't punish me."  
"You know that one loose comment overheard by anyone could have my licence taken back off me. You can tease me as much as you want when you're out of class and I'm not teaching." But she knew it was true. She wouldn't punish him. She wouldn't have the heart. She liked him too much for that.  
"So you're giving me permission?" Squall manipulated the sentence to suit himself.  
"I never said that!"  
Squall laughed a beautiful laugh at his teacher getting flustered. "You know I'm only playing with you, Quisty."

"Come on, Leonhart. Let's get going. A teacher has to be on time too."

"That's true." Squall left the room, Quistis following directly behind him.

Everybody in Squall and Quistis' group of friends knew that Quistis had a major thing for Squall. But nobody knew that the feeling was reciprocal. Just as Quistis dreamed of her student, Squall dreamed of his teacher. But Quistis and Squall had known each other for most of their life, and Squall knew that if he told her his feelings, she would give up her job to be with him until he finished his SeeD training at the Garden. He didn't want her to do that for him. It was fun to be able to tease her, to make her blush, to wildly flirt with her anyway. And if that's the way he had to play it for now, then that's the way he would play it, but he would push the boundaries like he always did without quite breaking the rules.

And he'd have lots of fun doing it too.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter finished, written in about an hour. I want to know what you all think about it, so please give me feedback! All suggestions will be warmly accepted since this is my first FanFiction. I really love Quistis! She's gotta be my favourite female character in FF8! I'll try and post more soon, just a pressure of time as I get ready to sit my NCEA exams in about six weeks. ARGH GODDAMN! X-0


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Watashi no sensei, watashi no himitsu - My sensei, my secret

**Author: **the-piano-girl

**Rating:** M  
**Contains:** Sex, offensive language, alcoholism, immoral relationships between a teacher and a student, Zell with his hotdogs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VIII characters or any of the monsters. Those belong to Squaresoft and whoever else owns them. Yada yada yada, you've heard it all before. I wish I did, then many naughty things would happen between them! evil laughter

**A/N: **This story is set three months after the end of the war, and everybody is back at Balamb Garden., with the exception of Rinoa who returned home (so no Squinoa. I hate that pairing myself. Rinoa is a whiny brat). Main pairing QuistisXSquall, with a small pairing of IrvineXSelphie, which I think is cute. Proving herself in the war, Quistis got her teaching licence back, and got promoted to teaching one of the SeeD classes, including Squall, Selphie, Zell and Irvine, who came to the Garden and passed entrance straight away.

This story is based on a mix of pure Fiction and parts that are also personal experiences. Hope this wasn't too confusing, and I hope you enjoy!!!

**A/N: **Thankyou for the 1 REVIEW that I got. I'm actually stoked that I got any reviews at all...but hey, onward ho!

Chapter 2

Both of them arrived down at the front gate exactly on time. Not a minute before, not a minute late. Quistis did a quick count of all her students, making sure there was the full 15. And there was.

"Right guys, go out and have some real fun now. When you hear this whistle..." she blew on the whistle for a demonstration "...then I expect that you'll change over. Three. Two. One. GO!" She yelled out to the group. They scattered in different directions in the field. "Right Squall, where are we headed to?"

Squall was already running. "To the forest. Better monsters there." Quistis started running after him and managed to catch up to him, but it was tough. He was very fit. "Keeping up, Quisty?" he asked, with a cheeky grin.

"Yes," Quistis replied as they both hit the edge of the forest. Slowing their pace, Squall started searching around for monsters.

"Good. You'd better be."  
"Look Squall...you know you're the best SeeD, and you can't level up any more, so you can do what you like."  
Squall turned around to look at his gorgeous instructor. "You mean, if I did nothing, you wouldn't give a damn?"  
Quistis nodded. "Exactly."

Squall nodded. "Okay, but I suppose that a little bit of practise wouldn't hurt."

"Well, there's your opponent then," Quistis replied, indicating to a T-Rexaur.

"Okay, sure." He drew his sword, the metal hitting the casing as he did so being music to his ears. He loved that sound.

"HP 15,000. Let's go, Squall," she said to him. She stood back amd watched as the beautiful young man of a sweet 17 fought the giant dinosaur with confidence. His face was calm as he swung at, and cut into the flesh of the dinosaur. His moves were quick, and extremely accurate, better than any she could pull off. He made it seem that his sword was weightless, with the ease that he swung it around. And he looked so gorgeous doing it too. The T-Rexaur tried to retaliate, but Squall dodged it by far and cut at it's neck. After many slashes, Squall delivered his impressive final blow and the dinosaur evaporated into thin air. He fell back onto the ground in pure exhaustion, but Quistis knew he'd be alright. She still rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" Quistis asked him, handing him a bottle of water.

"Yeah, fine, but my muscles ache," Squall replied, taking a drink from the bottle. Quistis found the towel in her supply bag and mopped up the sweat from his face as he lay there, taking deep breaths. Squall closed his eyes to make it easier for her and muttered a "thanks."

"Anytime Squall," Quistis replied.

Squall started to sit up. "Hyne! My neck is stiff," he complained.

Quistis sat down beside her partner. "Well, can I massage it better for you?"

It was such a setup on Squall's behalf. He'd purposefully made his neck sore because he knew that Quistis would offer to make it better. And he would gladly accept. A touch from her meant a hell of a lot to him, though he'd only admit that to himself. "That'd be great." Quistis sat down behind him and started massaging his neck. "Quisty, that feels good..." he mumbled. "Thanks alot."  
"Anytime." Quistis was happy that she'd managed to please the guy that was very hard to please. Squall stood up slowly and then pulled Quistis up too. She stumbled into his chest and he caught her by her shoulders.

"Thanks," Quistis said, blusing at Squall.

"'S okay," Squall replied. She steadied herself and then he let her shoulders go.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna try and match you," Quistis said.

"Sure." This should be fun to watch, Squall thought to himself. Quistis gave him her glasses, whistle and Organiser so they wouldn't get broken during the fight.

"Are you gonna try a T-Rexaur too?"

Quistis nodded. "We'll see how I match to your perfect preformance."

Smirking at the complement, Squall pointed to another roaming dinosaur. Quistis drew her whip and slapped it against the nearest tree to get the dinosaur's attention. The T-Rexaur turned it's head and charged at Quistis. She craftily dodged and struck him several times, the noise of her whip slapping against the dino's scaly skin booming through the forest. He retaliated, hitting her with his tail, sending her flying through the air. She landed in a pile and struggled to get back up, because she was severely injured, Squall could tell. He really didn't like to see that face of hers scrunch up in what could only be pain. She got back on her feet, seeming to recover, and started attacking him again. Just as she delivered her final blow, the dinosaur managed to strike her again with his tail and send her flying again. She hit a tree with severe force and slid down the trunk to form an immobile, tangled pile of Quistis, clothing, and her whip. The dinosaur evaporated.

Squall's eyes widened at the sight of her. He ran up to his sensei and knelt by her. "Quistis. Say something. Please." He put his arm around her and sat her up, supporting her with his own body.

There was nothing.

"C'Mon Quistis. Oh, Hyne, you got KO'ed." Squall panicked as he hunted through the spells in the bag for a Life. He really hated seeing her like this. He grasped a Full Life - even better - and cast it on her.

There was a flicker of her eyes and a sharp intake of breath.

Squall sighed in relief. "Oh, thankyou."

Qusitis looked up at Squall. "Did I get...?"  
"Yeah, just as you delivered your final blow, the T-Rexaur got you with it's tail." Squall confirmed.

"Oh, Hyne," she muttered. Squall noticed that her arm was bleeding, and wrapped the same towel she'd used on him on her arm.

"Are you okay?" Squall asked.

"Exhausted," came her mutter as her eyes drooped a little.

"Are you hurt?"  
"Nothing a little sleep won't fix," Quistis mumbled.

"Well, don't fall asleep on me..." Squall said, a little too late. She was already asleep on him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, secretly enjoying her touch. "You're totally out of it, aren't you?"

Nothing but the sounds of her breating from the blonde.

"Oh, fuck," Squall cursed, but leant back on the tree that they were beside. "At least you're not heavy." He decided to wait it out until she woke up. He didn't have a problem just thinking over the duration of the time, because he was always thinking. He thought about his friends, his reputation, and her. She was so gorgeous.

"Oh, sensei," he muttered.

He was startled out of his trance when he heard some sort of beeping suond. He searched around until he found it coming from Quistis' organiser. A whole hour had passed. Then Squall realised about the others out there and what she had said earlier about hearing the whistle after an hour and all that. He rummaged around in his pocket, realising he still had it on him. Well, here goes, he thought, and blew on it really hard. It was so loud. He just hoped that everybody had heard that. He guessed so. Then he realised that he had just touched his lips on something that Quistis had done so too. He licked his lips. There was a faint but sweet taste of strawberry on them. He looked at her, amazed that the whistle hadn't woken her up. She must really be out cold.

He returned to his little world, but was rudely snapped out of it a short while later. He didn't realise why his heart was racing until he looked at her. Her hand had slipped over his crotch, lightly, but with enough pressure to make him feel 'hot' in a sense. He noticed that the fabric under her hand was rapidly pitching a tent. (**A/N:** like this --/\--...it's a tee-pee!!! Sorry, couldn't resist!!!) He blushed and pulled her hand away.

"No, Quisty, you and I aren't going 'camping' today," he muttered to her. "I'm sorry, but we're s'posed to be fighting, and somebody could see, no matter how much I want you to. But someday I'll admit my true feelings to you. But for now we'll keep this totally legal."

Her breathing changed, quickened and she moved. He knew she'd just woken up.

"Mmm..." she mumbled as she flicked her eyes open and yawned.

"Quistis?"  
"Huh?" she asked, returning to the real world. She blushed, realising that she was on Squall's body. "Oh, uh, did I fall asleep on you?"  
"Have been for an hour," Squall added.

"Oh, shit...sorry," Quistis apologised.

"Oh, it's okay. I got to blow your whistle."

"Is that good enough compensation?" Quistis asked.

He smiled. "That, and the fact that tonight you'll be able to hang around with the rest of us for a bit longer because you won't be as tired."

She got up and straightened her skirt. "Well, it's a Friday night, so no classes tomorrow anyway. But yeah. Who's dorm?"

"It's...Zell's tonight."

"Okay, 7:30pm, right?"

Squall nodded. "Anyway, let's get out of the forest and just walk around the fields. I need a bit of sun now."

"Okay," Quistis agreed, grabbing all their stuff and following the eager boy. When they hit the field, the heat from the sun warmed their bodies. Quistis looked about to see the groups running around and battling. She smiled to herself as she watched her student walk about, and attract the attention of another monster. 'Aw, god he looks so gorgeous when he's battling,' she thought as another he swung his gunblade. 'And look at that ass.' She felt her cheeks glow at that thought.

Squall flung the gunblade over his shoulder after he'd taken the final swing and marched back over to Quistis. "So, Sensei, how was that?"

She smiled. "Excellent, like usual." He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. She tilted her head to the left side and straightened her uniform again. "Well, it's actually time to finish." She blew her whistle and the group assembled around her.

"Yokatta desu ka?" Was that good? She asked.

"Hai, tanoshikatta desu," Yes, it was fun everybody replied.

Quistis smiled. "Ii desu." That's good "Now I want your results." All her students handed her their Personal Organisers. "Arigatou." She put them in her bag. "Minna, Owarimashita. Ja mata Getsu-youbi" Everyone, we're finished. I'll see you on Monday.

"Ja mata, Sensei" See you, teacher. Everybody headed off. Just as Squall too turned to go, he paused. "Do you think that was sucessful, Quistis?"  
"Well, I certainly hope so," she replied, starting to walk towards the front gate with Squall.

"Okay then, well, I've got stuff to do," Squall said when they reached the gate. "But I'll see you konban tonight at Zell's dorm, ne?"

"Yeah, that sound good. I'll see you then, 7:30pm."

"Later, Quisty." They both went their separate ways, but still had their mind on one another, and were both looking forward to tonight.

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter 2 finished! A bit later than expected, but with looming exams, I have to do alot of revision. With all the Japanese, I felt like showing off, a bit of practical use before my Japanese exam. Yay! Well, what do you all think? Plz review! Can't wait to do chapter 3 now! I'm actually really pumped about it now! Lol! Ja mata!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Quistis reached her classroom and let out a big sigh. She still felt a little tired from the exercise, so maybe she thought she should nap now...? She contemplated her options and then agreed that this might be the best option, due to the fact that she was going to have a 'big' night with all her friends. Dumping everything on the floor, she set her organiser's alarm so it would wake her up in an hour. That would be...five o'clock, giving her...over two hours to get her stuff together. She fell asleep and got woken up like she'd planned. She felt quite a little bit more refreshed, but still a little bit worn out. Oh well, maybe she'd take it easy tonight. She smiled though, realising that she was going to be with Squall. Oh, so close, yet so far away...

She went down to her dorm and started messing about with what she was going to wear tonight. Just this or that. She didn't really care, but she wanted to make a good impression on her favourite student. Time flew, and Quistis got ready, and it was already time to meet up with the gang at Zell's dorm. The only thing she took with her was a positive outlook. She knocked on the dorms door and Zell opened it.

"Quistis. Hey, come in."

She smiled at the eager Blond and walked into his dorm. Selphie and Irvine were in each others arms on one sofa, and Squall alone on another.

"Hey everyone," she said brightly.

"Hi Quisty!" Selphie said happily. "Ogenki desu ka?" how are you?  
"Ii desu I'm good. Anata wa?" what about you?  
She kissed Irvine's cheek. "Never better."  
Quistis smiled at her and looked at Squall. "Do you mind if I sit there?" she asked.

Squall smirked. "Iie. Not at all, Quistis."

She smiled nervously and sat herself down beside him. she knew that he was only there to embarass her, but it was worth it. Anything was worth it if it was him.

And so they sat together, both conscious of the other, watching Irvine and Selphie cuddling up to each other and Zell challenging Irvine to a video game, trying to prove that each was better than the other. After a 'first to three' round, Irvine was kicking Zell's ass.

"Jeez, you've gotten good!" Zell exclaimed.

"There's three things I'm good at: Guns, women and gaming!" Irvine skyted.

Quistis looked at Selphie and she giggled. "Listen to them, Quisty!" Selphie said, smiling at the argument her boyfriend and Zell were having.

Quistis and Squall looked at each other. Both smiled and blushed deeply and Squall said "so Zell, do you have any alcohol?"  
Zell nodded at Squall. "There's a few cartons in the fridge. Enough to get wasted for once." Squall got up and retrieved the cartons from the fridge along with some bottles.

Irvine laughed. "This should be interesting!"  
"Don't you too get drunk, Irvy," Selphie said, clinging onto Irvine's arm. "I want you sober."  
"Hey, lighten up, Selphie, you should have some too," he said, cracking open a can. "You'd enjoy the experience."  
"Um..." she thought and Irvine gave her his can to take a sip from. Cautiously, she put her lips to the can and took a mouthful. "Mmm, this is pretty nice." She grabbed a can for herself.

"Good girl," Irvine smiled, twinkle in his eye.

"Jesus, Irvine, are you trying to take advantage of the girl?!" Zell asked, amazed at the depths Irvine might go.

"No, I'm not that shallow! I can get her without alcohol, isn't that right my candy cane?"  
"Mhm," Selphie muttered against his shoulder.

Quistis and Squall exchanged looks. "Do you want some?" Squall asked to Quistis.  
"Hmmm," Quistis thought. "Why not!" She hadn't gotten drunk or even a little bit tiddly recently, so what the hell? Squall passed her a can and she smiled at the very handsome young man in an almost seductive manor. He smiled back at her, raising his eyebrows.

The night went on, and everyone managed to get themself very tiddly, some even very drunk. Selphie was hanging limp off Irvine's arm, very happy, very high. Zell was slouched on the floor in a pile and Squall and Quistis were together on the couch, not consciously realising what was going on. All they knew was that both of them were touching each other in ways that neither had ever touched each other before. Quistis' hands were on Squall's thighs, massaging them, and Squall's hands were inching their hands over her shoulders.

"You two seem to be getting very comfortable," Irvine droned drunkedly.

"Mmm..." Quistis muttered. Squalls' hands travelled further down. And neither could truthfiully say that they weren't enjoying it either.

"You know it's illegal," Zell mumbled.  
"Fuck the rules," Quistis said.

Irvine got to his feet and pulled Selphie up to her's too. "Me and the angel are going to bed now..." he said slowly.

"I don't wanna know what you get up to..." Zell replied.

"Wouldn't tell you either. None of your business." Irvine and Selphie put their arms around each other's waists and staggered out of the room. "Bye bye."  
"I think me and Quistis are going to go too, aren't we, Quisty?" Squall said, standing, and pulling Quistis to her feet. "I'll take her to her room, she's not in any state."

"You're not going to...?" Zell asked.

"No, I don't think so. See you later." Squall dragged Quistis out of the room and pulled her down the corridor.

"Glad I'm out of there, it was making me dizzy," Quistis said.

"Are you sure that wasn't the alcohol or me?" Squall asked.

"About that...why are you...?"

He shrugged. "I like you Quisty."

"I like you too, but that's not an excuse to..."

He put his finger on her lips. "You should know what I mean, Quistis."

"I don't know, I'm too drunk."

"Fuck, Quistis, so what would you say if I told you that I'm going to take you home?"

"Ooh, what are we going to do there?" she asked, head spinning.  
"Get on a natural high," Squall asked.

None of this made sense to either, but they were trying to sound half intelligent, pretending that the alcohol hadn't turned their precious brains to mush.

They reached Quistis' dorm and Squall found her key in her dress pocket and unlocked the door, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind them. He put her stuff on her desk and took her through to her bedroom, decorated in lilac. He sat her down on her bed and asked "are you going to be alright now?"

Her eyes gleamed. "You know, Squally boy, this is the first time in ages that I've gotten drunk! It feels great. I feel so invinciable!" She pulled him down onto the bed beside her and put her arm around him. "Did you have fun tonight?"  
He smiled. "Yeah, it was okay, considering that you were the only one giving me any attention!"

"You're important to me, Squall!" she exclaimed, holding his hand.

He realised that the only light they had was the light from the moon coming in the window and settling on the bed and on them. Romantic in a sense...

It started giving him ideas.

"Quistis, I have something important to say..." he started.  
"Then go ahead and say it, gorgeous."  
"If you don't remember this tomorrow, then it's fine. But I know how much you fancy me and the only thing stopping you is your job..." he began.

"Are you going to start talking sense into me?" she asked.

"The complete opposite. I'm going to ask how good you are at keeping a big secret."

She looked shocked. "I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."  
"Well..." he thought of how to phrase it. "Can you keep this a secret...?" And he placed his soft lips on hers. It was just brief, but magical!

"Is that just coz you're drunk?" she asked, shocked.

"No...I've wanted to do that for ages...but...now's the perfect time…I have the perfect excuse if tomorrow you want to forget this…"  
She put her lips to his to stop his talking and pressed on them, and kept pressing on them for so long. "I can keep this secret if you want me to. And I won't want to forget this…"

"Do you want me?" he asked.

"What do you think...?" she asked, her hand on his thigh.

"I think it's time I went home for now before the alcohol kicks in and I end up fucking you," he said with reason. "Agree?"

She nodded. "It's probably for the best."  
"Goodnight, my sweetheart," Squall said to Quistis, blowing a kiss at her and heading over to the door.

"Bye, Squally pops!" she replied as he slipped out of the door. She lay back on her bed and let out a triumphant "yes!" and he just thought about her all the way home. Thinking is what he does best, you know?

**A/N: **Yipee! Finally! Talk about being lazy! I need to get off my ass this holidays and get on with this story. I will now, coz I've finished my exams!!!!!! Yay me!!!

Ja, mata ne! Minna-san ga dai suki desu (I love you all!)


End file.
